Euverlèk:Toernwa dès Mäöresers Vootsbals 2013
Shouldn't a team for Appentjeruuer be added? 77topaz (euverlègk) 15 jan 2013 23:38 (UTC) :Appentjeruuer should have its own league, as it is a wès. They fall outside of the Republic of Mäöres and are only part of the Mäöreser Riek. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 jan 2013 09:34 (UTC) ::Appentjeruuer teams might join the Cup though, you should ask Deijon. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 jan 2013 09:35 (UTC) ::Does this Cup have an article? 77topaz (euverlègk) 16 jan 2013 20:01 (UTC) :::No, it has been discussed here though. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 jan 2013 20:02 (UTC) Dóbbelspeel Noe insenwieërdj dit det dóbbelspeel veurkömp, men in g'm toernwaë steit nörges e dóbbelspeel vermèldj. Is dit 'n fówtj ódder kómmentj die dóbbelspeel spaeder nag? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jan 2013 13:17 (UTC) This seems to be about six matchdays behind. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 16 mie 2013 23:09 (UTC) :You mean six matchweeks? :P Deijon will update it next week he said. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 mie 2013 08:39 (UTC) :"Matchweeks" is a non-existent term. :P A matchday refers to any day or weekend on which matches are played. 77topaz (euverlègk) 19 mie 2013 07:53 (UTC) ::Well, in any case, we're six weeks behind :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19 mie 2013 17:12 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's quite a lot. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 20 mie 2013 04:02 (UTC) :::Also, "VK Landjzich - VK Wes" appears twice in the list, one of them should be "VK Wes - VK Landjzich". 77topaz (euverlègk) 20 mie 2013 04:05 (UTC) ::::I know, we're still waiting on Deijon to come back :( ::::Yeah, one week appears twice. I'll tell Deijon to fix it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20 mie 2013 08:21 (UTC) ::::The home-away positions should be reversed for the second one, I think. 77topaz (euverlègk) 20 mie 2013 19:34 (UTC) :::::Possibly :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21 mie 2013 07:58 (UTC) ::::::Actually, no. I think the week should be omitted. It is the only week which is played double. F.e., if VK Wes - VK Geiter, than VK Geiter - VK Wes does not exist. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21 mie 2013 07:59 (UTC) ::::::Well, you should have either a proper double-round-robin (home-and-away) or a proper single-round-robin (single venue). :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 21 mie 2013 08:19 (UTC) :::::::Yes, that's what I'm thinking :P I think a double-round will perhaps take too long... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21 mie 2013 08:24 (UTC) :::::::Well, Brunant manages double-round-robins successfully. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 21 mie 2013 08:48 (UTC) ::::::::How many clubs does Brunant have? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21 mie 2013 19:06 (UTC) ::::::::16 in the First League and 10 in the Second League. :P Plus, (6-)8 in each Parish League, but these aren't "played out" as of yet. 77topaz (euverlègk) 22 mie 2013 02:56 (UTC) :::::::::Mmm.. I still think Mäöres ain't able to handle a double-round :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 22 mie 2013 06:09 (UTC) :::::::::Why, though? Even the table looks to be set up for it. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 22 mie 2013 08:26 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, we're having more than enough trouble already keeping up a single round :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 22 mie 2013 14:39 (UTC) ::::::::::I think the fact that the person who runs the league is not very active has something to do with that. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 23 mie 2013 08:27 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes, therefore it's best not to make a double round :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 23 mie 2013 09:09 (UTC) :::::::::::Maybe you should encourage Deijon to be more active. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 23 mie 2013 09:37 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yes, we've had a discussion about it, but he was in the middle of his exam period :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 23 mie 2013 10:11 (UTC) ::::::::::::Is he still? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 23 mie 2013 10:24 (UTC) :::::::::::::I believe it ended yesterday :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 23 mie 2013 11:06 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well then, the page could be updated. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 24 mie 2013 07:55 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yeah, but Deijon still hasn't come online :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 24 mie 2013 08:58 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Have you tried contacting him through email? 77topaz (euverlègk) 24 mie 2013 19:24 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Not yet :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 25 mie 2013 08:24 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Well, it's something you should definitely consider. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 26 mie 2013 05:27 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Perhaps :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 26 mie 2013 08:49 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Well, Deijon hasn't been here yet, it seems. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 mie 2013 09:02 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::He'll come :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 mie 2013 09:08 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::When? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 28 mie 2013 05:14 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Hopefully this week :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 28 mie 2013 07:57 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Is that an educated or uneducated guess? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 28 mie 2013 08:29 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I'm a positive guy :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 28 mie 2013 13:09 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Uneducated guess it is, then. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 09:19 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::You make me cry :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 mie 2013 09:34 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Did a language-misunderstanding just occur? :o 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 09:49 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::No, you just made me sad :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 mie 2013 09:51 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Oh dear. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 09:57 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Is "oh dear" a common expression in your country? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 mie 2013 10:01 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Not particularly. :/ 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 10:07 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::I already found it mismatching :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 mie 2013 10:13 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Mismatching with what? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 10:15 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::The stereotypical ugly accent you guys have :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 mie 2013 10:20 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Dutch people, you mean, or New Zealanders? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 10:53 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Now I think of it, both accents are horrible, but no I meant NZ'ers :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 mie 2013 10:57 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Not everyone speaks like that. Especially not teenagers, it seems. :P Also, can we reset the indent? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 11:03 (UTC) :::::::::::::So, the teenagers have noticed their accent is awful? :o What kind of accent do they use now then? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 mie 2013 11:10 (UTC) :::::::::::::Actually, in some cases, it may just be that their voices haven't deepened fully yet, so it isn't clear. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 11:12 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Hahaha :P And you got a typical Dutchy accent? :P Ei spiek ferhie koet ingliesj? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 mie 2013 11:14 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Apparently, I do have an accent, but I'm not sure what it sounds like myself. :P Also, I've been one of the top spellers and punctuators at my schools here. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 11:21 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Hahahah, I know the feeling :P Especially when I'm in Amsterdam and after each sentence I finish: Vat? Ikp t niet fstaan! Kui dat nogh segho? And then they say I'm the one with the accent.. :P :::::::::::::::Well, spelling is not speaking è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 mie 2013 11:23 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Well, I've been here for multiple years now, so I guess I would pronunciate relatively clearly. :P Though, whenever I say something in Dutch, people just burst out in laughter. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 11:26 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Hahaha, understandably :P You got a hard-g and strange r at the end of a word? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 mie 2013 11:27 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I use g's that are a bit different when speaking Dutch and English (using a "throat g" when speaking English sounds strange :P), and I'm not sure what you mean by a strange r. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 19:31 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Yeah, ofcourse, in English you use /g/, in Dutch (if you use a Northern style "harde g") /χ/ or (Belgian, Limburgish) /ɣ/. :::::::::::::::::The /r/ in Dutch is problematic. In Limburgish and old-time Dutch it used to be /ro:kə(n)/ ("roken") and /o:r/ ("oor"), but modern-day Dutch has shifted to /roʊkə/ (notice the "ow"-like oo here, like American English "over") and /ɔj/ (the "r" being different in code position than in initial position, also colouring the "oo" to a short "o"). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 30 mie 2013 08:31 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I'm not sure I can tell the difference between those IPA pronunciation-things. :P The G's seem to be a problem whenever New Zealanders (the non-Dutch ones, of course) try to pronunciate Dutch. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 30 mie 2013 10:10 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Haven't you heard of the difference between hard and soft g? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 30 mie 2013 13:41 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::American or British or Dutch g, you mean? New Zealanders generally seem to turn the phrase "Het gaat goed" into "Het caat coed" or "Het ggggaat gggoed". :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 30 mie 2013 19:37 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::No, http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zachte_g (don't mind the IPA, as it's wikipedia, it's wrong :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 mie 2013 07:41 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::That was a question with three options - no doesn't "work" as an answer. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 mie 2013 09:54 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::But your question was not in-line with the g's I meant :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 mie 2013 12:15 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Isn't a soft g an American g? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 mie 2013 19:56 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Yeah... Soft vs. hard g can either point at the g's in germ (dzjurm, soft) and go (geuw, hard) or at the difference in pronouncing the g in Belgium/Limburg and the g in the Netherlands :P Northern: hard g, Southern: soft g. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 apr 2013 08:29 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::I'm pretty sure I can't play .ogg's on this computer; the last time I tried, the file played at a way too loud volume and then the whole computer froze after a few seconds, leaving me with a loud buzz that was impossible to turn off. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 apr 2013 09:36 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::But you really don't know about the difference between Northern and Southern Dutch? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 apr 2013 10:08 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::I do recall there being many different accents, but I left the country before I knew about linguistics. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 apr 2013 10:31 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Well, it's the difference you don't recall :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 2 apr 2013 03:09 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::That helps a lot. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 2 apr 2013 05:06 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Get a better computer :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 2 apr 2013 15:58 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Did you only now notice that post? :o 77topaz (euverlègk) 3 apr 2013 19:10 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::What post? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 4 apr 2013 03:13 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::The one about the .ogg problem. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 4 apr 2013 09:26 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::No, I ignored it, because you can install a better ogg program. You kids nowadays know everything bout compies, so you don't tell me you don't know how to fix it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 5 apr 2013 08:13 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::The .ogg files on Wikipedia aren't played on Windows Media Player or anything like that, they have a built-in sort of player. :P Also, the indent should be reset. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 5 apr 2013 08:31 (UTC) :::::::::Not necessarily, you could also download the file and find a suitable player that way :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 5 apr 2013 08:43 (UTC) :::::::::I recall our Apple computer interpreted an .ogg file as a text file once. :P I'm worried to even try on this computer. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 5 apr 2013 08:53 (UTC) ::::::::::Apple... That's food, not technology :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 5 apr 2013 09:03 (UTC) ::::::::::Apple Macintosh, surely you've heard of it? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 5 apr 2013 10:00 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes, and cuz I don't like Apple©, I said it's food and not technology :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 6 apr 2013 09:24 (UTC) :::::::::::Oh dear. :P Are you really going to start a discussion about something like that? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 6 apr 2013 09:40 (UTC) ::::::::::::No, I just pose my stand: I dislike Apple© :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 6 apr 2013 11:11 (UTC) ::::::::::::I see. :P Should we resume the previous line of discussion then? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 6 apr 2013 19:51 (UTC) :::::::::::::Alright :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 7 apr 2013 09:15 (UTC) :::::::::::::So, soft g vs hard g can mean multiple things? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 8 apr 2013 07:20 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yeah, it has three possible meanings: ::::::::::::::#Dutch meaning: soft g is the Limburgish way of pronouncing "g" (against the soft palatum), hard g is the northern way (using the "huig"). ::::::::::::::#Non-standard meaning: in areas with a soft g (meaning 1), the difference between "ch" (hard) and "g" (soft), comparable to the difference between "s" and "z", "f" and "v" etc. ::::::::::::::#International meaning: the pronunciation differs from the spelling: hard g being "voiced k" (go), soft g being "j" (gentle), or in Swedish, hard g being "voiced k" (gå), soft g being "Dutch j/English y" (genom) ::::::::::::::Clear? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 8 apr 2013 16:28 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I guess so. :P Also, Deijon has still not returned. :o 77topaz (euverlègk) 12 apr 2013 10:34 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Mmm... I should've asked where the poor guy lived, so I could pay him a visit.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13 apr 2013 08:22 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Have you tried emailing him? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 15 apr 2013 07:57 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I have. And he said he would return "soon" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 apr 2013 08:29 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Could you ask him to be a bit more specific? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 21 apr 2013 01:37 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Yeah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21 apr 2013 06:49 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Does that mean you've done so? 77topaz (euverlègk) 21 apr 2013 08:53 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::No :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21 apr 2013 09:16 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Could you please do so, then? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 apr 2013 11:25 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Probably ain't gonna work and I don't want to put all the effort in it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 apr 2013 15:00 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::You don't think Deijon will return? :o 77topaz (euverlègk) 3 mei 2013 01:21 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::I'm afraid not :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 3 mei 2013 05:11 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Do you want me to work on this league instead, then? 77topaz (euverlègk) 3 mei 2013 05:50 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Do you understand how it functions and what everything means? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 3 mei 2013 14:43 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::I have experience with football leagues in Brunant, Lovia and other wikinations. :P All the matchdays listed have already passed, anyway, I think, though you should consider whether you wanted single or double round robin (most (i.e. nearly all) leagues with more than one venue use double for fairness purposes, and I'm not sure what I should do with the duplicated matchday. 77topaz (euverlègk) 5 mei 2013 07:29 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Well, if you understand all the terms and know which teams are the better ones, then I'll give you full authority over this league :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 5 mei 2013 08:27 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Well, what are the better ones according to you, then? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 5 mei 2013 20:14 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Alright, each article on a club has an opening sentence: midsklöb means average, ónwichtig means relatively bad, and wichtig means relatively good :P But ofcourse, as it's Mäöres, they're all quite shitty :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 6 mei 2013 06:33 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::On each club's page, it is declared whether it is a good or bad club, relatively? That seems a bit... odd. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 6 mei 2013 10:01 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Haahaha, not my idea, but I think it's good to keep the oversight a bit è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 6 mei 2013 10:47 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::That's a Limburgism, I think, which I recall you also having used before. :P Also, a "midsklob" (VK Wes) is currently leading the league, and midsklob VK Vesta is in second-to-last position, so I presume those "classifications" are not all that rigid. :P Also, we should probably reset the indent. 77topaz (euverlègk) 7 mei 2013 05:44 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I use it all the time :P Of course it's not 100% bullet-proof and I wouldn't mind you to make a midsklöb winning for a change, but having all bad clubs on top and the good ones at the lowest scores would be slightly off :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 7 mei 2013 16:38 (UTC) :::::Okay, I understand that (the bit about the clubs). I'd put the matchdays in the list into the table first, though I do think you should consider a double-round-robin since the current format of the table indicates a home-and-away, not a single-venue, system is being used. About the Limburgism: what exactly are you trying to say with it? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 8 mei 2013 07:35 (UTC) ::::::As I said, you're in charge. So if you want a double round: go for it :P @Limburgism: translate it to Dutch, word for word :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 8 mei 2013 11:18 (UTC) ::::::Well, I'll do a single round first, then. Of course, I could just mirror the first half of matchdays for a second half, or even use the Teamopolis round-robin-generator to create an entirely new, foolproof schedule. @Limburgism: Doing that seems to produce broken grammar. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 9 mei 2013 05:40 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I assume you know what you're talking bout, cause I doesn't :P @Limburgism: switch the word order: maar ik denk dat het goed is om het overzicht een beetje te (be)houden è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 mei 2013 08:13 (UTC) :::::::I do think I know what I'm talking about. FYI, the Teamopolis round-robin-generator is located this site. @Limburgism: I'm not sure "oversight" is a fully correct translation of "overzicht"; I think it could also refer to "overlooking" things, which is nearly the opposite. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 9 mei 2013 09:00 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, good luck :P @Limburgism: You are right, it's a very bad translation :P I just dislike "overview" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 mei 2013 09:38 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks, I'll work on the table soon. @Limburgism: Why do you dislike "overview"? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 9 mei 2013 20:28 (UTC) :::::::::Good :) @Limburgism: Because it's a combination of a Germanic and a Romance word :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10 mei 2013 07:13 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks. @Limburgism: "Oversight" and "overview" don't really mean the same thing, though. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 10 mei 2013 10:37 (UTC) ::::::::::I know, but they should, though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10 mei 2013 11:53 (UTC) ::::::::::They don't, though, and using them synonymously could cause confusions or problems. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 10 mei 2013 22:03 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh, also, I've added one matchday of the Toernwa to the table, basically a sort of example. What do you think? 77topaz (euverlègk) 10 mei 2013 22:12 (UTC) :::::::::::@synonym: You're right, but I still think they should :P @matchday: Looking great! Perhaps you could link the results to the club link previously? So 1-3 instead of 1-3 f.e. :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 mei 2013 08:36 (UTC) :::::::::::@Synonym: That you think they should be synonymous doesn't meant that you should use them as synonyms in conversations with other people. :P @Matchday: Thanks! As for linking, your sentence does not exactly make sense. Maybe it distinguishes between "my" matchdays and Deijon's? :P Besides, it seems slightly superfluous considering the links are at the edges of the table anyway, and I've never seen Wikipedia link to teams in such a table; it could always be edited later anyway. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 11 mei 2013 12:21 (UTC) ::::::::::::@Synonym: Tsss :P @Matchday: Okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 mei 2013 13:10 (UTC) ::::::::::::@Synonym: It's true. :P Doing otherwise has a high chance of causing misunderstandings. :P @Matchday: Should I add all the other matchdays in the list, then? I'll do a few soon anyway. 77topaz (euverlègk) 11 mei 2013 22:17 (UTC) :::::::::::::@Synonym: No, you should learn my English :P @Matchday: Okay :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12 mei 2013 07:47 (UTC) :::::::::::::@Synonym: Meh, I think learning a language with exactly one speaker would be a bit of a waste of time. :P @Matchday: Good, I'll work on it soon. :) 77topaz (euverlègk) 13 mei 2013 07:57 (UTC) ::::::::::::::@Synonym: Not at all, it'll increase your productivity on-wiki :o @Matchdays: Allright, thanks :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15 mei 2013 08:44 (UTC) ::::::::::::::@Synonym: Does Ooswesthoesbesian English even have any defined "rules"? :P @Matchday: Good! :) 77topaz (euverlègk) 16 mei 2013 04:13 (UTC) :::::::::::::::@Synonym: Probably it does :P I never really made a thorough analysis of it though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 mei 2013 14:00 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Well, unless you do, learning Ooswesthoesbesian English would be only slightly easier than learning Burenian. :P Also, I've added another matchday - would you prefer for me to add the rest all at once, or separately? 77topaz (euverlègk) 18 mei 2013 01:38 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Not at all. Reading through the discussions on-wiki would already increase your knowledge immensely :P @Matchday: By the rest you mean up until now? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 mei 2013 08:05 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Well, that could be said of many languages. :P I don't think I'd be able to to find and classify all of your linguistic oddities myself; it would take a long time at any rate. :P @Matchday: All the matchdays in Deijon's list have already passed, I believe. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 18 mei 2013 10:17 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Well, the most outstanding oddities will be noticed quite easily I think :P @Matchday: Ow :P Yeah, then you may of course :P And if you want to, you can also set up new dates for the second round :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 mei 2013 14:36 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I guess so, like your misuse of "outstanding" in that sentence. :P @Matchday: Okay. :P By second round, you mean a second part of a double-round-robin? 77topaz (euverlègk) 18 mei 2013 23:50 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Hahaha :P @Matchday: Yes :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19 mei 2013 07:49 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::That is an example, right? :P @Matchday: Okay, I'll think about it. Though, I don't know the names of all the months in Limburgish. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 19 mei 2013 08:03 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I'm not fully aware of what I did wrong there, but I guess so :P @Matchday: jannewarie - fibberwarie - mieërt - eprèl - mèè - zjuunje - zjuulje - egóstös - septèmber - óktoeaber - nevèmber - desèmber/dieëtsèmber (choose your favourite :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19 mei 2013 10:16 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::"Outstanding" is roughly synonymous with "Excellent" (and Uitstekend). It is generally used only when something stands out in a particularly positive manner. :P @Matchday: Okay, thanks. But, why then is it that the timestamps in the signatures say "mei" for May? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 23 mei 2013 04:52 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Perhaps it was meant in a positive manner :o @Matchday: Not the entire software has been translated with care - or translate at all - to Limburgish :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 24 mei 2013 18:32 (UTC) Wiedje Deh v'r zeen alik wied gekómme :P --OuWTB 21 mie 2018 12:08 (UTC) :Are you saying that this tournament didn't come far? We knew that already. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 3 apr 2018 00:13 (UTC) ::Yes :o You still checking RC here though? :o --OuWTB 10 apr 2018 17:34 (UTC)